


art

by sunnydaylife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydaylife/pseuds/sunnydaylife
Summary: baekhyun justified his sadness as art. his heart was a canvas, and the colours chanyeol painted would blend into sorrow.





	art

baekhyun stared down into the bowl in front of him. he quite liked apples, he thought that it wouldn't be too bad if he would have to eat them for his entire life, but fortunately he never had to make that decision. 

beauty is what he saw in his own reflection, the heavy shades of black and pink on his eyelids, mysterious and pretty at the same time. chanyeol quite liked pink, but it would be quite tiresome to have to stare at it for his entire life. 

standing there, in front of the mirror, watching as the tears poured down from his eyes, watching as chanyeol came up behind him.

choking down a sob, he let himself justify chanyeol's actions as beautiful, leaning into the hand that lightly caressed his face, before turning baekhyun's world a shade darker.

baekhyun decided he quite liked the dark shades, as sometimes chanyeol saw beauty in his tears. 

at least, that was what he hoped, that the blue was only in his soul and not in chanyeol's. 

'i must look pretty now,' baekhyun thought to himself. by now his makeup would be smudged, pink and black shades running down his face, ruffled hair framing the piece chanyeol had sculpted.

baekhyun lay limply on the bed, wondering when he had left the mirror.

he was art, wasn't he? 

he was beautiful, the shade of blue chanyeol would admire with a smirk before smearing a tasteful red onto the canvas. baekhyun decided he quite liked being blue, if it meant chanyeol would still want him.

baekhyun decided he would stay there in case chanyeol wanted him again, and continued letting the red seep out of his skin, his soul stained blue and his mind whatever colour chanyeol wanted it to be.

after all, baekhyun decided that the blue he felt when chanyeol touched him was art, and the mess of him left alone in that room was beautiful in itself.


End file.
